


Hybrid (great car for stalking)

by hanniwho



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluffy Ending, I live for this stuff, No Sex, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 07:20:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6895273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanniwho/pseuds/hanniwho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alana is tired of Hannibal's constant excuses for cancelling their plans.  She decides to get to the bottom of things</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hybrid (great car for stalking)

**Author's Note:**

> So this was basically inspired by Alana's line in s1 "hybrid-great car for stalking". So I thought-what if she was a stalker? But it ended up not being that way. I just couldn't do it.

Alana sat staring out of the window of her car in the parking lot of Quantico, phone still clutched in her hand. Hannibal wasn't answering his phone again, a habit that had begun to form around the time that Will resumed his therapy. That thought still didn't sit right with her. How could they so easily fall back into a doctor/patient relationship after the horrible accusations Will had thrown Dr. Lecter’s way? Dropping the phone into the passenger seat, she shifted the car into gear and left the parking lot.

It was halfway home when she made a spur of the moment decision and turned to drive in the direction of Hannibal’s home. He wouldn't mind her dropping in, he always welcomed her in with a cold beer even before their relationship had progressed into whatever it was now. Still something didn't feel right. She kept telling herself she was just going to drop in to see if their dinner plans were still on since he wasn't answering his phone, but a small part of her brain was reminding her of his suspicious behavior.

He had begun frequently cancelling their dinner plans, not-so-inconspicuously slipping out of bed to make midnight phone calls. Then there was the dinner they had shared with Will. They kept looking at each other like they were both in on some joke that she was not privy to. Still, she refused to be THAT girl-the one who snooped through their phone, always on the lookout for suspicious behavior. They weren't even in an official relationship. At least they had never talked about it being official. She could be an adult about this and simply address her concerns to him face to face.

As she pulled up outside his house, her car barely making a sound as she parked next to Hannibal’s Bentley, she remembered the words she had once spoken to Will when he said he didn't hear her drive up-”Hybrid-great car for stalking”. She was joking of course, but the fact still remained that Hannibal probably hadn't heard her drive up. Sitting in her car for a moment she picked up her phone and dialed his home number.

“Hello?”

“Hey, you!”

“Alana, I was just about to call you”

“Oh?” Her brows knit together in a confusion, dreading what she thought would come next. “I was just calling to make sure you hadn't decided to skip on our dinner tonight”

“Unfortunately, that is the reason I was about to call you. Something has come up and I must cancel our plans for tonight. I hope you aren't too disappointed”

“N-no I understand. Rain check then?”

“Definitely, I will call you tomorrow”

They ended their conversation and she let out a frustrated sigh as she laid her head back on the head rest. This is getting ridiculous. He can't possibly have that many emergencies. She knows he's not working on a case-she would have known. Not even contemplating her next move she slipped out of her car, bypassed the front door, and slipped around to the side. As she approached the window to the kitchen she slowed her steps and peered around the ledge.

Hannibal stood at the counter, white shirt stretching across broad shoulders as he worked, chopping things and tossing them into a skillet. She stood there entranced as he effortlessly continued his food preparations. He said he had to cancel dinner...who is he cooking for? She knew she should turn around and leave-this was bordering on obsessive. Still she remained until she decided she was going to have to force herself to move, lest his dinner guest show up with her car still parked in the drive. She was just about to leave when she saw him begin to pack up the food and stow it into a large bag.

Shit he's leaving! She practically ran to her car, slamming it in reverse and backing into the street. She kept backing until she was halfway down the street and Hannibal’s driveway was partially obscured by a large bush. A few minutes later the Bentley left the driveway and began driving away. She shifted her car into drive and slowly began creeping down the road, careful to keep a reasonable distance between them.

_Oh my god am I really doing this? This is what stalkers do. Come on Alana, quit being creepy._ After mentally scolding herself, she turned towards home as she watched Hannibal’s sleek black car drive away in the rear view mirror. _I'm an adult, I can handle this in a mature, professional matter._

oOo

The next morning Alana found herself sitting at her breakfast table picking over last night’s leftover Chinese food. She knew she would have to confront Hannibal today. Even if they hadn't talked about their relationship being exclusive, Hannibal hated rudeness. And his behavior lately had been shockingly rude. Last night was the straw that broke the camel’s back.

She stood and threw the remaining food in the trash. She was to meet Jack, Will, and Hannibal at 10:00 to go over some new information in the recent murder of Freddie Lounds. Her phone rang as she was pulling into the street, Jack’s name flashing across the screen.

“Good morning Jack. I'm on my way and I know I'm not late.”

“That's not why I'm calling. I'm cancelling the meeting until tomorrow”

“What? Why?”

“Hannibal had an emergency with a patient and Will is...under the weather. Listen, could you maybe go check on him? Just see if he's ok, make sure he's not getting lost inside his own head.”

“Sure Jack”

“Call me and let me know how it goes”

_Hannibal has an emergency-big surprise there._ she thought.

She arrived at Will’s house a little while later, quietly parking her car out front. She didn't see his car, but he usually parked around back. The first thing that caught her eye was the front door that was still cracked open. Frowning in concern she peeked her head inside and was shocked at the state of the living room. A lamp was knocked over, his coat lay in a heap, papers and fishing lures appeared to have been thrown from his desk to the floor. In short, it looked like a struggle had taken place. And his dogs were nowhere to be found.

Taking a deep breath she reached into her purse for the handgun Will had given her as she stepped inside. She slowly made her way to the stairs, stepping softly to avoid any squeaking steps. As she ascended the stairs she sighed in relief as she saw his pack lying huddled outside the bedroom. They were snoozing peacefully so she knew right then there was no danger. Seeing the door open about a foot, against her better judgement she looked inside.

Four feet were sticking out from the end of the bed, attached to two pair of legs, which were connected to two bodies-one which belonged to Will-the other...Hannibal Lecter. Her mouth hung open in shock, halfway tempted to barge in and demand an explanation, until she stopped and took in the scene before her. They weren't spooning. No-they were laying facing one another, legs intertwined. Will had his arms wrapped tightly around his psychiatrist’s waist, clinging to him as though he were a lifeline. Hannibal had one arm wrapped around Will’s shoulders, his other holding Will’s head firmly to his chest as his head lay resting atop Will's curls.

She was shocked, but not really upset. While she had every right to be angry, she realized the tears in her eyes weren't from the hurt of betrayal. No, the sight before her was possibly one of the most beautiful things she had ever seen. Will, who was plagued night after night with the monsters in his head, was content...happy even. Safe, protected. Hannibal was protecting him from the demons that lurked in his mind.

The younger of the two suddenly gave a slight whimper and began to stir. She quickly stepped back, barely peering into the room. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw he hadn't woken. Instead Hannibal, eyes still closed, began stroking his hair and whispering soft words in an unknown language as Will snuggled impossibly closer and drifted off into peaceful slumber once again.

Taking one last look at the two men, she realized she was ok with this. While she was still upset that Hannibal had been lying to her, seeing the affection-and dare she say...love-these two obviously had for each other, was much easier to deal with than the thought that Hannibal was going around, sleeping with a nameless somebody. Will needed him. Much more than she did.

Will deserved happiness. And if Hannibal was what made him happy then she wouldn't stand in their way. There was just the matter of Jack to deal with. As she made her way to the car she pulled out her phone and dialed.

“Hey Jack….I think Will is gonna be just fine. I think resuming his therapy with Hannibal is the best thing he could be doing right now...."

**Author's Note:**

> So Alana ends up being the bro that helps keeps the relationship secret, except the boys don't know that she knows.


End file.
